Us Against The World
by BlameItOnTheLoveOfRockAndRoll
Summary: As 'punishment', Duncan is forced to do the one thing that would ruin his reputation - listen to love songs! At first he finds it pointless, but along the way, will the songs help him understand his true feelings for a certain someone? Coll. SONG-FICS D/C
1. This Is Torture Enough!

**_I got rid of the TDI cast from my convos because Chris and Chef wanted them back for TDA and TDA Aftermath. Bummer._**

**_And what's worse? Courtney found ALL of my Princess Courtney Dolls so no more PCD dolls... but her lawyers gave me a Princess Beth Doll. Oh yes, I'm smiling for joy. NOT._**

* * *

"Deal or No Deal?" Duncan asked, a smirk rising up on his face.

"You're kidding, right?" Geoff questioned, exhausted.

"OMG! I'm hungry," Owen uttered, in a whiny tone.

"Just deal already man!" DJ complained with, getting a bit frustrated with Duncan's antics.

"Fine, you're loss," Duncan whispered, in a tone that would send shivers up and down your spine.

Why are they acting like this? Because Owen, DJ, Duncan and Geoff were playing a card game with a twist – involving pain. The loser has to suffer the consequences, hence the name of the game being called 'Torture'. They enjoyed that they weren't doing any challenges, and what better way to spend it then playing cards in their free time in this godforsaken island? Their rule: there are no rules. However, whoever lost the most games after 25 games would have to suffer extreme torture. What it was? The 3 survivors would decide.

After Duncan dealt the cards and passed seven cards to each friend, one by one, the gang went and picked up their cards. From the rest of the cards stacked in the middle of the foursome, DJ started to lean forward to flip the first card, but backed away scared when he saw a spider on top of the deck.

Geoff groaned. "This is torture! And I'm not talking about the name of the game!"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even started yet, and I'm sort of hungry, so is it alright if I go see Chef and-"

"NO!" All three boys screeched.

Owen glanced down at his stomach, patting it. "Don't worry tummy wummy; there is always lunch-time."

Duncan, Geoff and DJ just looked at one another, creeped at the fact that Owen was talking to himself. But they were just disturbed that he was speaking to his stomach.

"Dudes, you all ready to play?" the bad boy enquired, sneering a little.

Getting a sigh from DJ, a thumbs-up from Geoff and a stomach growl from Owen was just the response he needed. Duncan went to pick up his set, sneering at the cards grasped in his firm hands. "Just to let you know, I'm a pro at this so if you wanna lose, then just give up already."

He then glanced at his comrades with his teal orbs, raising a pierced eyebrow. "But it would prove to me that you're all chickens. You're not all chickens are you?"

Geoff seemed offended. "No way man!"

DJ nodded his head, agreeing with the party boy. "This seems like a good challenge than the ones Chris always drops on us."

"And this is helping me avoid food," Owen randomly stated.

All Duncan did was smirk that trademark signature of his. "Then let the games begin!" But not before adding, "Because you will all suffer excruciating pain!"

* * *

**_I had fun on the weekend as it was my friend's bday party and guess who showed up... HIM. As much as I wanted to not like his company, it felt right. Odd._**

**_I got her this gold Guess bag which I got for a really good bargain. It used to cost AUS$200 but was reduced to $40!!! And then her mum and sister were fighting over to who would use it first. Sigh, I feel loved they're fighting over MY gift._**

**_And the part you're all waiting for... MORE RANDOM SBSP QUOTES!!_**

**_(from my fave eppie Suds)_**

**_(SB gets ready to leave to go doctors, adjusts beanie on his head)  
*doorbell rings*  
SB: *in a raspy sick voice* Coming!  
P: Hey SpongeBob, going skiing?  
SB: I'm sick Patrick. I'm going to the doctors  
P: *shocked* What? Oh you can't go!  
SB: Why not Patrick?  
P: *enters SB's pineapple home* I know a guy who knows a guy who went to the doctors once, and the doctor's office is a horrible, HORRIBLE PLACE  
SB: It can't be as horrible as the suds *sneezes*  
P: Oh it is SpongeBob. Well first, they make you sit in the 'waiting room'  
SB: Is that the horrible part Patrick?  
P: Oh, it gets worse. They make you read 'old magazines'  
SB: *seems frightened, shivers*  
P: *pulls some plant to signify stethoscope* Then the doctor pulls out his stethoscope  
SB: NO!  
P: YES! It's a device so sinister, so icy cold that it touches your bare flesh it- *makes fssshhh noise*  
SB: *jumps up, screaming, running around in circles* No, NO! No stethoscope, no doctor, no magazines, NO! Patrick, I don't wanna go to the doctors  
P: Exactly  
SB: *sneezes, bubbles pops on P's face*_**

**_Got caught up in the moment, and before I forget... Princess Beth Doll, do your thing! *pulls string*  
PBD: The production of TDI/TDA and/or anything related whatsoever does not belong to you and never will!  
Sigh, it's not the same without the PCD... oh well._**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


	2. It Just Gets Worse Doesn't It?

**_OMG the new TDA eppie was hilarious!!! Firstly Owen comes back, next Courtney playing that guitar with her teeth, then Duncan smashing his and later on; rights his digits on a cardboard groupie's stomach, and if it couldn't get anymore insanely funny, Lindsay accidentally votes herself off. It's sad because I liked her dumbness and she is funny when she isn't trying to be. _**

**_Oh, and this is to answer The SpaceCowboy XD's review: Yes, they are still on the island and Courtney is too, but she comes in the story later._**

**_I better shut up and go watch Toy Story. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Duncan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

He was walking out of the Killer Bass cabin, where the game was held. He started to make his way to the dock, feeling all angry, furious and pissed at the outcome to this game. Sometimes Duncan wondered what he would normally be doing if he wasn't at this crappy place, but at home – probably commit some crimes that would get him into a juvenile detention, hang with the boys, and maybe stalk some random people just for the sake of it.

He actually had his anger die down for a while, until he shook the thought of home away, his former feelings resurfacing. Why was he feeling like this?

Well… the bad boy got defeated at his own game. Yes you heard right, Duncan lost the card game. To Geoff, DJ _and_ Owen. And he was annoyed.

_I swear Geoff must have done something to win. It's not my fault that all the girls fall for me 'cause I'm bad, and no-one falls for him. Speaking of girls… why is it that all the girl's find me hot, but one?_

Who was this one he was referring to? The stuck-up, snobbish, competitive, drama queen CIT, Courtney.

_She soo does find me hot, she just won't admit it. I mean, she kept gazing at me when I was with the boys._

His mind wandered off to when he, Geoff, DJ and Owen played their card game in the main hall, since it was lunchtime = Chef's 'food'. He remembered very well that during their game, Owen had lost and was tortured to fetch some of Chef's food and throw it at said man. Although Owen was still hungry, he gave in to the task and the next they knew, Owen ran out of the hall with Chef chasing after him with a bucket and wet broom, while the Killer Bass trio just pissed themselves laughing. Courtney was sitting at the opposite table with Bridgette and saw what had just occurred, yelled at the four, calling them "childish and immature."

His response, "Stop having that pole up your butt and loosen up," didn't help the CIT at all, as she just stormed out of the hall with Bridgette following behind.

Duncan distinctively remembered her nose scrunched up with disgust to his response, her freckles standing out on her tanned complexion with her mocha hair and onyx eyes.

_No doubt, she wants me ba-ad._

To calm down after this whole losing charade, Duncan got out his black iPod nano and clicked on shuffle, waiting for rock, metal, punk, or even emo music to start playing.

But he was shocked, annoyed, angered and even more pissed at what he was hearing.

_WHO THE HELL CHANGED MY MUSIC???_

There was only one person he could think of that would do something like this…

_GEOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

* * *

_**I'm glad my sister is off my back... for now. And I happen to be dumb enough to not put any disclaimers on this story and my other story, so I DO NOT OWN TDI/TDA AND ANY TD SERIES. IF I DID, COURTNEY WOULD BE NICER, DUNCAN AND COURTNEY WOULD HAVE HOOKED UP ALREADY, TRENT AND GWEN WOULD BE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN, AND... ok I can't think of anything right now because it's so darn hot!**_

_**Damn you exams which happen to start in less than two weeks for me... oh the joy. And the good girl I am, I haven't even started any revision at all. Yep, I'm definitely going to fail Science and Health, but mostly French. Oh crap, I just realised I have a P.E. theory test this Friday - who does a sports test anyway???**_

_**Guess what? No, I'm not a homo, I'm just unhappy because of this hot weather, so to make me feel better, MORE RANDOM SBSP QUOTES!!!**_

_**(from the eppie Tentacle Acres)  
*SB & P look for Sq in a crowd of squids*  
SB: (to Squid #1) Are you Squidward?  
Sq#1: No  
SB: (to Squid #2) Ae you Squidward?  
Sq#2: No  
P: *talking to a fire hydrant* Are you Squidward?  
*silence*  
P: It's okay, take your time**_

_**Argh, I burned the PBD. It started to bug me with shame. Must mean I'm an arsonist and a pyro. Fun. DAMN YOU HOT WEATHER!!!**_

_**SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!**_


	3. You Will Pay, Mark My Words

_**NOOOO!!! When I saw the recent eppie of TDA, I was like CURSE YOU! There was hardly any DxC interactions at all, and them glaring at each other doesn't count! Okay, well it does but I wanted a bit of flirtation going on. I have to wonder, when will they ever hook up again? SIGH! Oh well.**_

**_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1... or 2... I forgot which chappie it was in. Yeah... I'll shut up now and you go read now. Good for zee mind!!!_**

* * *

_I swear I'm gonna wring his neck the next time I see him. And I don't care if I go to jail for this._

After the bad boy found out his songs had changed, he stormed back to the Killer Bass cabin, to see only Geoff in it.

"Freakin' hell Geoff," Duncan screamed to the party boy. "Why did you change all my songs?"

He heard Geoff chuckling. Then realisation dawned on the blonde. "Wait, what?"

Duncan slapped Geoff's head, sighing. He and Geoff just met in this crappy summer camp a few weeks back and they became the best of friends, but Geoff at times would be annoying, a pain and mostly, clueless and oblivious to everything around him.

"Don't play dumb with me party boy," Duncan hissed threateningly. "I know you changed the songs on my iPod."

Geoff's sapphire eyes widened. "You have your iPod here with you?"

Another slap on the head.

"Ow!" Geoff whined, trying to rub off the pain. "I understand why you had to slap me once but twice? What did I do to you?"

"My music on my iPod is gone," Duncan said menacingly.

"And you assume it was me that deleted the songs?" Geoff enquired, confused.

"I didn't say you… wait, you deleted them?" Now Duncan looked ready to kill Geoff.

He raised his hands up in a surrender fashion. "I swear I didn't even know you had an iPod. Maybe DJ or Owen would have done it."

"DJ and Owen know that if they ever cross me, they would pay for sure," the neon green mohawked boy explained.

"Maybe someone else did it," Geoff articulated.

This got Duncan thinking. "Maybe your right, maybe someone else did it, but who?"

"Maybe someone heard that you lost the card game and this is your torture for losing."

"But did it have to be me listening to crappy and pointless love songs?" By now, Duncan was seconds to smashing everything in this island, trying to let out his anger.

Geoff eyed him, sapphire eyes widened. "Love songs?" Now Geoff was rolling on the cabin floor, laughing his guts out.

Duncan groaned, a bit embarrassed. "It's not funny dude, this is some major torture."

"Sorry man but yeah, that's the point of the game, to torture each other with pain," Geoff stated, pausing to have laughing fits. Before Duncan could threaten Geoff yet again, he interrupted the bad boy.

"Maybe it will help you," Geoff reassured to a now fumed Duncan.

"Oh yeah, like how?" Duncan exclaimed, exaggerating the point.

Geoff thought about this for a while. After a long moment, he came to a conclusion – he didn't know how this would help the juvenile delinquent. "I don't know."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You're defiantly good help aren't you?"

Geoff didn't say anything, as he thought it was rhetorical, and Duncan picked this up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," Duncan apologized, smiling a little.

Geoff returned the small smile. "No probs man, I mean I would've reacted the same way as you if I found out someone put some chick songs on my iPod too."

Duncan's smile then turned into a frown after hearing what his friend said. _A good moment now officially ruined._

Suddenly out of no-where, Geoff's word kept repeating itself over and over in the bad boy's mind. _"Maybe it will help you."_

Duncan sighed, running both hands through his green schemed hair. "If you tell anyone about this, you are so going to regret being on this island." He was now holding Geoff by his bright pink shirt, snarling at him. Geoff found it surprising that even though he was the second shortest person on the island – Cody being the shortest - Duncan was pretty strong for lifting someone who was taller than themself off of the ground.

Geoff raised his hands in a surrender fashion, squealing in a girly voice, "You know me too well, man. I won't say a thing."

"You better not, and if I find out it was you the whole time, you're so gonna get," Duncan threatened again, dropping Geoff face first and storming out of the boy's cabin.

He could have sworn that Geoff responded, "Promise dude" while his face was still squashed on the cabin floorboards.

"Sure you would," Duncan mumbled, rolling his eyes, wanting to kick the crap out of everything around him.

_When I find the person who did this to my precious baby… let's just say they better say their last goodbyes quickly. Because_ _like I say all the time, revenge's a bitch._

Duncan glanced down at his iPod that he pulled out from his jeans pocket, giving it a death glare. Since they didn't have a challenge today and he really wanted to kill the person who made him suffer with something like this, he decided that he would list everyone at Camp Wawanak_weird_ that would do such a disastrous thing like this.

At the mean time, after much consideration with his inner mind, he decided to do the one thing he hoped he wouldn't regret doing. He pressed play on his nano, bracing himself for the first song that would begin to play.

* * *

**_Oooooooooh what song will play first? Only I know!!! And I'm just wondering how many songs I should type up. At first I was like 100, then my sister was like "Ye... NO WAY" And also, tell me which 'lovey dovey' song you want Duncan to listen to and I'll try to incorporate it in this fic. And MelRose4life, that is actually smart to suggest the classic 'My Heart Will Go On' because I have something actually brilliant for that coming later on in this fic. Hehehehe......_**

**_And I won't be able to update for a while. No, it's not because of writer's block or anything, it's because of every teenagers' worst nightmare - exams. Ewww._**

**_What's worse? My first exam is Science Physical and my class is the only Physical class doing their exams this Wednesday, while all the other Physical classes have their exams next week! How bogus is that?!?! I need a SBSP quote to make me feel better._**

**_(from the eppie Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost)  
Sq: (after pretending to be dead the whole time) *sighs* Spongebob, I have a confession to make...  
*takes towel off his head*  
SB: *gasps* You're bald?_**

**_OMG that did not make me feel better. Wait... hahaha my brother fell down the stairs ROFL. That made my day :)_**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


	4. Without You

**_Oh geez, long time no see... or speak... or read... or hear... or... okay, I'll shut up now. OMG I know I wrote this in my Glee fic, but I PASSED MY SCIENCE AND HEALTH EXAM!!! Thank God for that, and I happened to think that I did really good for passing when I only had 3 hours to study for it. Why 3 hours? Because I'm a slacker who likes to do everything in the last minute, except for fanfics, I do not abandon them EVER._**

**_And it's time to cry :'( after reading from many sources that confirmed that DxC have broken up. WAAAAAHHHH! How could they!?!?!? I refused to watch the episode on YouTube after hearing it. The last time I felt like this was when I found out that Susan couldn't return to Narnia because she is 'too old', meaning she couldn't be with Caspian. That took me 6 months to recover... yeah I know lame, so I don't know how long I'll recover for the loss of DxC. Somehow I think deep down they will reunite, or I will tell my sibs to push me down the stairs repeatedly until I fall unconscious._**

**_Crap, it's the hormones again because I'm in the need of cake. YUM!!! And I decided to use my first song by many people that have done a cover for it, but the most popular people that have sung it is the luscious Mariah Carey and the great man Harry Nilsson._**

**_Disclaimer: My mind is not that advanced to think of a TV show and characters, and Duncan and Courtney would still stay strong. LONG LIVE DxC!!! *does that Star Trek hand thing Spock does*_**

* * *

A piano started playing, hinting to Duncan that the song playing would be a ballad. It was.

_Oh crap. A sappy ballad. __Whoever did this is really gonna get it, whoever it was that picked this song, and chosen the genre. Meh, it could have been worse; I mean I could have been listening to opera right now!_

**No I can't forget this evening  
****Or your face as you were leaving**

The song had only played two lines, and basically Duncan was already bored. But he remembered what Geoff had told him back in the boy's cabin a moment ago.

_"Maybe it will help you." __Help me? Help him! He's the delusional one who may have thought of the whole thing. That liar, I'm pretty sure it was him in the first place. What I wouldn't give to pull off his stupid cowboy hat and kick his tattooed ass and…_

As much as he loved where his mind was going with this diabolical plan of his, Duncan was interrupted by the start of the first verse. From hearing the first half of the first verse play, Duncan recognized the voice.

**But I guess that's just the way the story goes**

_Mariah Carey, damn she's hot, and got big boobs and a smokin' hot ass... like Princess! But normally, she sings songs that have popular rappers, so where the hell are they? _

_Focus dude, focus!_

_How can I? I'm probably in the verge of being brainwashed over something pretty pointless like this._

_For once, be like Princess and do as you are told._

For once, Duncan took the advice of his inner voice and switched back to listen to the song.

**You always smile but in your eyes  
****Your sorrow shows  
****Yes it shows**

To be honest, the lines actually struck him hard and in a way, he felt some sort of emotion that he had never felt before. Somehow, his mind compared the song to his love/hate relationship with the darling CIT. It actually occurred to him that whenever they would argue, Courtney was always peeved at the delinquent – nothing unusual there – but whenever Courtney smiled, if it was either small or genuine, her onyx eyes would have a feeling of sadness.

**No I can't forget tomorrow  
****When I think of all my sorrows  
****When I had you there but then I let you go**

These certain lines made Duncan's heart feel torned and he just wanted to grab and hug her with all his might, letting her know that everything will be okay. Realising what he just told himself, he grunted, flexed his muscles a bit, acting all manly, his caring thoughts vanishing from his mind.

_Pfft, I can see why the rappers stayed away from this song… it's too lovey-dovey._

_Shut up dude, you're ruining it._

_Oh, bite me._

**And now it's only fair that I should let you know  
****What you should know**

The song wasn't even halfway yet and Duncan just wanted to crush his iPod in his bare hands, but he wanted to see where this was going. He wanted to know, what did he have to know? What should he know? It was all too confusing for him, many unanswered questions buzzing around in that skull of his.

**I can't live  
****If living is without you  
****I can't live  
****I can't give anymore**

As the chorus began to play, Duncan listened intently to the words, especially the two main words. A thought popped out of no-where in his mind. _Does she feel this way about me, but more importantly, do I feel this way about Princess?_

**I can't live  
****If living is without you  
****I can't live  
****I can't give anymore**

It got him pondering over the one question everyone in his adolescent age wants to know - will he find love? Ever? Again, he changed his sappy thoughts, to think of… obviously, the Princess.

_Whoa, her vocal ending is fabulous; no wonder she is a hot hottie! If Princess was a few years older, she would look like her – damn that would be something real sexy._

**No I can't forget this evening  
****Or your face as you were leaving**

Even though these two lines had been repeated before, Duncan wasn't paying attention to it, but hearing it again reminded him of the time when all the camper's phobias were exposed, and Courtney cost the team the win for not jumping into the 'green jiggly snot' as she called it. Because of that, she was in the bottom two, when the wannabe jock with the ridiculous fear of chickens was eliminated and trudged towards that wrecked boat of losers, and he recalled Courtney telling everyone to shut up after the Killer Bass gang mocked Tyler of his fear. Courtney's expression was full of guilt and melancholy, and he could have sworn that as she dejectedly got up to leave, tears dripped down those cheeks he longed to touch.

**But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
****You always smile but in your eyes  
****Your sorrow shows  
****Yes it shows**

_Oh whoa indeed, this song had better finish soon. I can do better things right now like pranking Harold, hang with Geoff, DJ and Owen, prank Harold more, flirt with Princess, and maybe prank Harold even more. Did I mention about pranking Harold? I guess not… oh, and while I prank the dweeb, I'll figure out who the hell did this to me. Seriously, out of all the things that had to happen to me, it had to be love songs. Going to cause some serious damage to whoever did this, and I don't care if they happened to be a girl, nobody messes with the hunkalicious bad boy – ME!!!_

**I can't live  
****If living is without you**

His frustrated thoughts vanished into thin air as the chorus played once again. Those two main words made him keep thinking of Courtney, as if his once precious iPod that now betrayed him was trying to tell him something very important, but what?

**I can't live  
****I can't give anymore**

_Stupid iPod, what are you trying to tell me? Hmm, I wonder if Courtney thinks about me, or better has dreams about me… oh yeah, that's the reason… Duncan, shut up, you look like a douche fighting with your mind. But I have to really think about it, I almost fainted and burst into tears when she was in the bottom two in that bonfire._

**I can't live  
****If living is without you**

_Thank God I tried to convince everyone to vote for the bonehead instead of Princess… sooo why the hell did I do it? What made me even want to protect and save her instead? I know the guys and I always say, "Bro's before ho's," but…_

**I can't live  
****I can't give anymore**

That was when it occurred to him – he may actually be developing feelings for the uptight darling, even though his mind was protesting quite the opposite. Maybe Duncan wouldn't admit it to anyone – not even to himself – but he agreed with the ending of the chorus: the chorus of a love song. Maybe he should just give in and admit it, admit the truth, admit the truth that he found Courtney smokin' hot. After Mariah belted out a high note, holding it in place, a gospel choir was heard in the background, singing all soulful, while Mariah was still holding her note in a Mariah-y way, causing Duncan to smirk.

_Whoa, what a perfect combination she has: she can sing, she is hot, and she falls for the bad boys, hence my rep name. Everyone wants me, and I mean everyone, even if Princess keeps denying it, deep down her emotions tell otherwise._

**I can't live  
****If living is without you  
****I can't live  
****I can't give anymore**

Okay, so maybe Duncan did like Courtney… well he liked _parts_ of her, did that count?

**Can't live**

Duncan sighed a relief as the song began to finish, her powerful voice fading away from his headphones, however he was cringing for whatever the next song was that was going to blast through his stringy speakers that were attached to his baby.

_The good part, thank God that's over. The worse part, what else is to come?_

* * *

**_Keep those songs coming, at least I have a lot to choose from. But I still don't know how many I should too, maybe around 20ish but who knows what my mind will say. How many should I do??? I know what my mind is saying now, and it's saying to go eat some cake... but we don't have any cake 0_0_**

**_And HAPPY BDAY BEKKY!!! Why I'm saying this when I know for sure she doesn't know that fanfiction exists *cue gasp* I don't know. Oh well, HAPPY BDAY!!!_**

**_You already know what time it is, hehehe._**

**_(from the eppie Plankton)  
(after SB steps on Pl by accident, and Pl is trying to pretend to be nice to SB)  
Pl: Do you know what I'd really like for my birthday?  
SB: A booster seat?  
Pl: *over the moon expression* A booster seat? HOT DOG!  
*realises that's NOT what he really wanted SB to say*  
Pl: Uh... I mean... no_**

**_OMABCDEFG!!! I am writing another story!!! However, it is not a TDI fic, it's a Glee. I know I have one in the process, but this is one that came to me while Pirates of the Carribean 2 was on Channel 7 last night (if your from Aussie, then you know what I mean with the channel). Yerr, I really need some cake!!!_**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


	5. Cry

**_Well, the songs I originally chose suck big time. So I'm going to use the ones you guys suggested for me. I'll probably only do one or two songs from my list, but the rest is all from you._**

**_Without any further ado, this chappie is dedicated to - 'Elphaba818' and 'marylinopen89' for suggesting the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore._**

_**SOOO random but, is Paranormal Activity really good and scary? Just wanna know since I might be watching it with my friends for my so-called 'bday celebration' even if my bday is like two weeks away.**_

**_Disclaimer: Can Duncan winning TDA and DxC back together get any better??? I wouldn't have even thought of this if my life counted on it. _**

* * *

Duncan sighed a relief as the song began to finish, her powerful voice fading away from his headphones, however he was cringing for whatever the next song was that was going to blast through his stringy speakers that were attached to his baby.

_The good part, thank God that's over. The worse part, what else is to come?_

Just as the previous song finished, the next song immediately played. And from hearing the first two lines of the song, for once the bad boy was actually listening and thinking at the same time. He glanced down at the artist's name, which seemed to solve all his answers really.

**I'll always remember  
****It was late afternoon**

_Mandy Moore. Oh, now I know who she is, she is that chick from that film everyone keeps crying about. I don't see what the big deal was of that film anyway; it's just another pointless piece of crap made in my lifetime._

Truth be told, Duncan was forced to watch _A Walk to Remember_ with his mother one time. Even though overall in his opinion he found the film utterly boring, he had to admit it was very touching and sad, not that he cried or anything. Or did he?

_I am a bad boy, meaning bad boys – particularly me - aren't wusses who cry because they are chopping onions. That is not me, never will be._

**It lasted forever  
****And ended too soon**

Out of no-where, a random thought popped up in Duncan's mind when he heard these two particular lines, something he hoped that would happen very, very soon.

_Wonder what it would feel like to kiss Princess. But I know, she knows, everyone knows, heck even God knows that wishes do come true and this... 'wish' of mine will defiantly come true for sure. Like the old saying goes, "catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away," Princess is the star, and I'm the pocket. Wow, what a bad metaphor, no wonder I failed English this semester._

**You were all by yourself  
****Staring up at a dark gray sky**

Duncan's mind took a walk through memory lane to the Awake-a-thon challenge. Around half of the campers of each team had fallen asleep, not including him or Courtney. He remembered staring at a blind spot on a tree, when something from the corner of his eye kept moving back and forth, up and down. He turned his head to see a lethargic Courtney moving all over the place. He had been awake for more than twenty four hours, but he was still capable of making facial expressions.

He had raised an eyebrow at whatever it was she was doing, when he noticed she was the only one doing it. What even caught his teal eye was that she kept gazing at the sky, even if it was a dull colour hiding the stars away.

Duncan knew then on that Courtney was something else for sure. She wasn't all 'eeeee' like Katie and Sadie or calm and tranquil like her friend Bridgette.

**I was changed**

_Uh… what now?  
_

Duncan ignored that line and waited – impatiently – for the chorus to start.

**In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

Sure, Duncan always teased Courtney about her wanting him, somehow he felt like it was true.

_Who would resist an irresistible hunk like me? Not even Princess would, that's for sure._

Courtney was maybe a C.I.T. with a wide range of intelligence and advanced knowledge, but he knew that deep down; she had her real feelings locked up somewhere inside her. It seemed like the only way she could let them out was if he helped.

**It was then that I realised  
****That forever was in your eyes  
****The moment I saw you cry**

The last part of the chorus took him by surprise, and for a moment he was caught in a stupor. Now, he wasn't sure if the song was based on him or on her.

Infact, he wondered if this part even made sense at all. To him, anyway.

**The moment that I saw you cry**

_When was the last time I saw her cry? Oh yeah, when the stagelight broke her violin... well she is rich and wealthy, so can't she just buy a new one to stop her whining? Geez!_

_Where else have I seen her cry? Well, she didn't fully burst into tears, but I could've sworn she was blinking back a few tears when she sees Trent and Gwen together, but what is that supposed to mean? Does she like Trent!? Forget Geoff until later, I'm gonna kick that musician's ass first and later on grab that guitar of his and smash it on his... _

Once again, his diabolical plan on another camper's confrontation with him was interrupted by the beginning of the second verse.

**It was late in September  
****And I've seen you before (and you were)**

Duncan never actually considered the future, well he did, but he didn't think about the aftermath after Total Drama Island was complete. _What would happen after all of this has finished? Will I stay in touch with everyone? Screw that, I'm not keeping touch with that manipulative bitch Heather. Geoff, DJ, and maybe Owen for sure, but what about Courtney?_

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

**You were always the cold one  
****But I was never that sure**

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

_Argh, why is she so different from the rest?_

Why his mind kept repeating the stubborn over-achiever's name was beyond him.

**You were all by yourself  
****Staring at a dark grey sky**

This time he thought back to when the remaining campers had to stay overnight in the woods, and he scared his fellow Bass members – especially Courtney – when he told the story about the man with the hook. Duncan remembered that challenge very well. It was the time when Courtney clinged herself to him after a wolf howled in the distance, the time when he woke up to discover the 'alleged cuddling' between the two, the time that tweedle-dumb got voted off.

That was the night Duncan realised his relationship with Courtney was more than just the usual banters and flirtations. That was the night when a part of him had changed.

**I was changed**

Those three words sort of proved his point.

**In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

_Are there any emotions in her that aren't anger? She could probably kill all of Canada with her screaming, heck; she could probably even scare Eva that rage-a-holic nut job. Wow, that would be soo hot to see, where is some popcorn when you need it?_

**It was then that I realised  
****That forever was in your eyes**

_Trent isn't that good-looking as me, I mean have you seen my pecks? And don't get me started on my guns!_

Even with those lines repeated for the second time, Duncan still didn't see the significance of it, or how it related to him or to Courtney.

Until hearing the last line of the chorus.

**The moment I saw you cry**

Duncan finally understood why Courtney would tear up at the sight of Trent and Gwen together, and not because Trent was with Gwen, he was pleased about that. It was because she wanted what they had and probably something she could never have.

Summer love.

All he wanted to do now was comfort the drama queen. Maybe he could even get a makeout session without her killing him. He doubted it but he never gave up hope for it.

**I wanted to hold you  
****I wanted to make it go away**

Different scenes of the previous challenges they did kept zooming in and out of his brain. First it was the Dodgeball challenge when she got hit in the face, the phobia challenge when she couldn't jump into the green jelly, then it was when they were partnered up to make desert, and most recently, the challenge based on _William Tell_ when Sadie threw many apples at Courtney, whether it be on her face, head, and chest.

Duncan felt like protecting her then, and he even felt like doing it right now. He wanted to keep her safe, keep her happy, keep her with him...

_Wait, what? Keep her with me? Are you nuts?_

_Nope, that's YOU, nutjob. You're the one who keeps flirting with her and all, so be honest you know you want her._

_I want her alright... to admit that she wants this hunk of candy big time._

_Sigh, you're probably the one who won't admit it more than she does!_

**I wanted to know you  
****I wanted to make your everything all right... **

_That can't be true, that can't be fucking true, could it?_

_Well Sherlock, you keep asking her about her family life, even though she doesn't give you much. Basically, you want to know everything about her and yet you don't want to know her at all. You don't need her, but in a way you need her. You want to make her life miserable, yet you want to make it perfect for her... am I getting somewhere here?_

_Oh shit, even my mind has gone against me. First it was my iPod and now my thoughts, what's the next thing that's going to go against my will?_

_The next time you see Princess, the next thing that will defiantly go against you is your peni-_

_Shut up, it was a rhetorical question... whatever that means!_

_Whatever man, you know it's true. You're never going to forget about her._

This got the bad boy thinking very thoughtfully.

**I'll always remember...**

Maybe Duncan's inner voice was right.

**It was late afternoon...**

Actually, his inner voice _is_ right, he will never ever forget about her, especially when it was the first time he ever saw her pace on the docks, greeting everyone. And what do you know, it was a late afternoon when they had to do their first challenge by jumping off the cliff and he felt going all lusty-feely when he saw Courtney in her tankini. To think he never felt this feeling with someone that wasn't either a pin-up girl from a magazine...

**In places no one would find...**

Now Duncan was thinking the one thing even he thought would never in a million years happen would betray him just may will very soon. It may seem like he was nothing but someone that was a black soul like coal with no meaning of life whatsoever, but deep down his beating heart was glowing brighter than ever, something that never happened in his life before.

Never ever.

**In places no one would find  
****All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)**

_Crap, crap, crap, holy Owen's guacamole crap! Not only does this song reflect on Courtney, damnit it relates to me! This makes me feel like that Cody geek that pines over Gwen – a wuss._

_Never said you were a wuss._

_Oh great, I got burned by my own words, and I'm the one who said it!_

_Wait 'till Courtney hears that you're talking to yourself like a lunatic._

**It was then that I realised**

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Princess aka. Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

Courtney.

_Argh, out of all the girls on the island, why is she constantly appearing in my mind? I mean she doesn't have Lindsay's boobs, LeShawna's 'lusciousness' as she puts it, Gwen's sarcastic humour, or Bridgette's 'calm, cool, collected' personality._

_Then what does she have that no other girl I have met has? She's feisty, hot when she is angry, hot when she isn't angry, has curves in all the right places, has cute freckles... oh God, I'm sounding like an obsessed wuss, which I am not!_

**That forever was in your eyes**

_Her beautiful, hypnotising onyx eyes that hold the need to belong and be protected and... okay, why the fuck am I sounding like a poet? Argh, this stinks big time._

**The moment I saw you cry**

_I'm defiantly going to beat up Trent about this. It's basically his and Gwen's fault, but I can't beat up Gwen so Trent will do and he is a weak guy I think... anyways, it's mostly his fault that Courtney tears up at the sight of them being together and acting all lovey-dovey whenever they are around each other. If only I could do something about it, but she would probably kick me where the sun don't shine._

_Oh yeah, a trait that no girl has – she's feisty. And her feisty is majorly hot._

_But still if anyone hurts the only person I get to call Princess, they're gonna run for their mummies 'cause I'm going to kick their asses and murder them until all that is left is just crushed bones and their insides out._

Duncan evilly cackled, rubbing his fingers in a Mr. Burns-esque style, smirking with all his might. Until he heard the beginning of the next song blast through his speakers that was when he was close enough to crack and smash open the music playing device in his hand.

_Oh shit, hell no!_

* * *

**_OMG when I found out Duncan won, I went hysterical. I kept tackling my brother to the ground, kept slapping my sister and yelling at my mum... bad idea to do that to a mother that is cooking meat. Oh well._**

**_Oh oh oh oh INFINITY OH!!! I went over the moon when DxC are officially back together. This time I grabbed my glass of water and poured it all over my brother. I was just soooo happy they are back together again. But I'm guessing even if Beth won, they would get back together from what I have read about the alternative ending. But who cares - LONG LIVE DxC!!!_**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


	6. My Heart Will Go On

_**OMABCDEFG! Long time no see... or speak... or... okay, you get the point. Sorry for the delay, yep I still blame it on my summer holiday homework. What kind of sick principal even makes students do homewor in their long holiday freedom? We have holidays to get away from it, not be buried with it!**_

**_Argh, damn homework. Well, before I start my rants on homework and how much I loathe it - that means you BIOLOGY, I'm onto you :l - this chapter is dedicated to... drum roll please... *Outkast's 'Ms. Jackson' begins to play* fine, play the song. This chapter is dedicated to 'MelRose4life', who was pretty intelligent to even suggest this song, much to Duncan's dismay. And before I forget this as well, this is also a delayed bday prezzie to my bestie on FF 'Elphaba818'. I'm sooo sorry for the delay, please feel free to shoot me, I give you permission._**

**_Now, vamanos mes amis, while I attempt to kill homework in my dreams._**

* * *

Duncan evilly cackled, rubbing his fingers in a Mr. Burns-esque style, smirking with all his might. Until he heard the beginning of the next song blast through his speakers that was when he was close enough to crack and smash open the music playing device in his hand.

_Oh shit, hell no!_

Out of all the so-called love songs there were in this world, why this song? Why did the world hate him so much for making him suffer with this one in particular? Was someone out to get him, or was this just a 'one in a million' thing? It didn't really matter which way it was placed, Duncan was angry for real.

You would be too if you found out the one singer that freaks you out whenever you saw cardboard cut-outs of them in music stores was playing the ultimate 'love' song on your iPod.

_Why. Why. Why. WHY. WHY! WHY? WHY!?_

Just hearing the flute play at the beginning made him want to grab a bucket of some sort and puke in it. He didn't care if it contained disgusting unmentionable things from Chef's kitchen, it was better than listening to this song he despised so much. Sure, the next thing he noted was her slight humming, and he definitely wanted to throw the next person he saw into the water, as he just stood at the dock of shame, rage filling him completely.

_Whoever did this to me has gone too far!_

_I agree... now shut the hell up, it's starting._

_Since when did you like listening to this song?_

_Never, but how do you feel about your Princess?_

_She isn't mine... yet. And haven't we been over this before?_

_Yes, now do us a favour and shush! Or would you rather hug the standee instead?_

Duncan shuddered at the memory of hugging that dreaded music store standee. In a way, it might've been worse for him; he could've hugged the actual form of the talented superstar known as Celine Dion. After many arguments with his inner self, Duncan resigned to the fate to listen to the bloody song and get it over with.

**Every night in my dreams**

Duncan widened his teal eyes, trying to recall some of his dreams in only a few seconds. Some were good pranks on fellow campers, mostly on Harold; others were just trying to humiliate Chris and Chef in any possible way. And then were the dreams with Courtney... he sighed at the mention of her name. whether it be ways to ask her out, express his sudden attraction to her, making out with her, or just... adult rated stuff, most of his dreams were centred around the counsellor in training herself.

Even he didn't realise that himself, yet he was the one to dream about all of this.

**I see you**

Whether he was fantasising about it or in reality, she seemed to be the one person he wanted to see every time he woke up, every time he came back from a challenge, every time he went to sleep, even when he had to go to the communal bathrooms as disturbing as that sounded. Her mocha hair and gunmetal eyes mixed with her tanned complexion, making her main focal point her adorable collection of speckled freckles on her nose was a sight he definitely wanted to see everyday.

Though it did make him sound like an obsessed stalker, the way she wore that grey shirt over a white blouse made her look elegant, intelligent, advanced and sophisticated, yet focused on the prize. And her khaki Capri pants made her seem casual, and not like one of those girls who always wear skirts like Lindsay, Izzy and Gwen.

_Must admit though, Princess would look smoking in a skirt. _

_It would be better if it was a mini._

_Hell yeah man! Why didn't I think of that?_

_Because you're stupid, now listen!_

_For your information, I am listening... to my handsome voice and I am NOT stupid._

_Great, just what we need, another Justin. You know what I mean you douchebag!_

**I feel you**

After hearing those words, Duncan had an evil smirk plastered on his visage, misinterpreting the lyrics to his own wishes.

_Well, in that case Princess, where you at? 'Cause I wanna..._

_Don't get porno thoughts in your mind now!_

_I wasn't actually, but thanks I shall do that later._

He couldn't believe he was actually going to quote this – curse his mother for constantly reading the Twilight series – but Courtney was like his own piece of heroin. Her touch made him go all tingly and get a shock, like when you touch metal and it zaps you. An example of how Duncan got this shock? There was a lot to mention but it mostly occurred when Courtney held his hand when he was frightened to hug that music store standee, when she ran to him scared when a wolf howled when they had to stay overnight in the woods, and when he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when Chris tasted their cannoli.

Sigh, good times.

**That is how I know you go on**

Duncan knew he wasn't all brainiac-y like Noah, so it came to no surprise when he had no clue what the previous line sung meant at all. Did it mean that he knew Courtney would excel in the future? Or did it mean something disastrous like he should let her go since she was too good for him?

_No wonder why I failed English…_

**Far across the distance  
****In spaces between us**

Again it got him wondering, what would happen after all of this was finished? Would he ever see any of them, mostly Courtney ever again? Was them being on this stupid reality show destiny or just a one-off thing?

And what would happen in the next week? Would she still be around in the competition, or would she be eliminated and sent to Playa des Losers? What if one minute they were only separated by a wall sealing them from their gender-based rooms, and the next minute she could be miles away?

**You have come to show you go on**

_Wow, never knew thinking about Princess made my head hurt._

_Dude, shut up before I make you!_

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll listen to the song even if it literally kills me. Sheesh!_

**Near, far, wherever you are  
****I believe that the heart does go on**

As weird and odd as this might sound, Duncan – for once – understood what that actually meant. He had only seen something like this only once – with his mum and dad. Sure, they had their ups and downs like everyone else, but they had some special bond between them that Duncan wanted to have when he was older.

Somehow, he felt this whenever Courtney was around, but Duncan was oblivious to the connection of it.

**Once more, you open the door  
****And you're here in my heart**

Why did his heart beat repeatedly rapid when the word 'door' was sung? Somehow, he felt like that particular word was a metaphor for said organ beating.

**And my heart will go on and on…**

That was when it hit Duncan. This song suited him and Courtney perfectly if they ever got together. _Ever got together_.

**Love can touch us one time**

Flashbacks once again invaded Duncan's mind. The cooking challenge, when their antlers got stuck together, the alleged cuddling, holding her hand before hugging the standee of Celine Dion – coincidence he was listening to one of the most infamous love ballads of all time sung by her -

**And last for a lifetime  
****And never let go 'till we're gone**

As odd as it may be, Duncan smiled at that. It wasn't his usual trademark smirk or a forced sneer, but a genuine smile. If you ever told anyone you saw Duncan give a sincere smile, no one would've believed you, I mean who would had ever thought the resident bad boy was being a softie?

Never, that's for sure.

**Love is when I loved you**

_But I always have… _

Whoa, hold up. Rewind, and freeze – did Duncan just think that to himself?

_Wait, what the fuck did I just say to myself?_

Duncan could hear his heart beating faster than normal and said lyrics repeating itself over and over his mind. There was no way he just thought that, that just seemed impossible. It must've been a lie… but if so, why did his body freeze when he thought of the stuck-up princess and the one word you don't hear anyone his kind associate with – love?

**One true time I hold to**

Again, Duncan's heart began to go into overdrive. If his heart did that repeatedly, he would probably explode without even knowing it. Since when did he lose self control over one song? And if so, why was it that out of all the songs he had to not be himself with, the person singing the song had to be someone he feared in cardboard form.

Why oh why was the world biting him in the ass?

_Oh god, I'm losing it. And it's over that stupid Celine Dion song. Gaah, curse you, my life will never be the same again!_

**In my life we'll always go on**

Yes, the line sounds very corny and clichéd, but it's enough to make Duncan feel warmer than warm and, wait for it… blush! Uh-huh, you head right; Duncan blushed from hearing this particular sentence. Who would've thought that Celine Dion had a huge impact on him?

_Oh. My. God… after this crummy show finishes, I should see a psychiatrist. I really am losing it!_

_That's what you get for listening to love songs, especially songs from a certain singer that you can't stand if she was a standee…_

_Shut up man! You fear her too also, asswipe._

_No I don't, I… oh crap, I do. Damn it! I just got burned, by my own words!_

Before Duncan could make more retorts to himself – yep, he was definitely losing it – the chorus began to play once again. As proof that showed he was losing it even more, he actually wanted to hear the chorus.

**Near, far, wherever you are**

From just hearing those words, Duncan would give anything just to see her, even if she was in a foul mood and wanted to rip everything she saw to pieces, he wanted to see her.

Why did he want to see her? Mostly for the usual routine – annoy her, flirt with her; maybe flirt with other female campers to get her jealous… like it was mentioned before, the usual; however he also just wanted to look at her. No, not like some obsessed stalker, but just to admire her beauty.

And yes, he just thought of the word beauty. And somehow, he didn't deny saying it.

**I believe that the heart does go on**

_Damn you Celine Dion for singing this song, and damn everyone for buying it and liking it to become one of the greatest love ballads of all time! Damn, damn, damnit!_

**Once more, you open the door  
****And you're here in my heart**

He can actually picture him standing in front of the girl's side of the Killer Bass cabin, and uptight chick walking out of the room and into his strong, firm and muscly arms, hugging him with all her might, while he would hold onto her and never letting go.

Yep, Duncan really should see a psychiatrist after the show finishes.

**And my heart will go on and on…**

Even though this is only like the third song to play on his iPod, why did this song seem to strike him hard in the heart, the one organ he never really let out until now?

_Damnit, why is Princess so… what's the word? Why is she so 'special' to me?_

_Special? It sounds like you like her or something…_

_Of course I like her, she is hot and feisty. Who doesn't like a girl that has those traits?_

_You know what I mean bonehead, you sound like you are very protective of her and you care for her and all. Sure, you care for your family and friends, but for a girl? That's a first. Whatever happened to the 'bro's before ho's' code?_

_Princess ain't a ho asshole!_

_Huh, proves my point._

It definitely got Duncan thinking. He never actually cared for a girl, so why did he care for a girl now, more or less why did it have to be Courtney out of all girls?

The instrumental climax that led to the final parts of the song didn't help Duncan's situation either.

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

Not that he feared anyone, he wasn't a wuss. Infact, it was more the other way around with people being afraid of him, but he had met one of the only few people that didn't fear him that wasn't family or friends. Courtney must've been a big impact on him for making him feel like this, since he had got no clue what he was on about.

I'll be honest, I'm more confused and I'm the author of this story. Nevertheless, moving back to Duncan and his battle to not kill himself for listening to this song…

**And I know that my heart will go on**

_Go on to whom?_

_You know who dude, stop denying. I can't believe I'm even going to refer to this, but think of the Spice Girls song, "… tell me why keep on denying…"_

_Oh fuck no. You did not just refer to another song while I'm torturing myself with this song. Screw you man._

**We'll stay forever this way  
****You are safe in my heart **

_You have so got it bad for her._

_No I don't._

_You're right, you don't._

_No I don't… wait what did you just say?_

_SCORE!_

_I'm not gonna win this battle, am I?_

_It would be a lie if I said yes._

Duncan tuned out from his mind and perceived to the way Celine Dion held that note while singing the forever part of the chorus. He had that feeling whenever the hair on your arm would stick out and shivers went up and down your spine – the impact struck him hard. Alright, that was sort of true, but the 'safe in my heart' line made him consider the counsellor in training. He knew that he hadn't let out his heart, but did his heart capture someone already? Does he actually like her in that sort of way, or was it just some sort of fun being the bad boy and messing with everyone?

**And my heart will go on and on**

The whole time when the final chorus played, only one thought popped up in his mind repeatedly. Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Infact, Duncan didn't even realise the song had finished. Maybe Celine Dion was wearing off on him… maybe until someone scares him with yet another cardboard standee of the wonderful diva.

Although apart from that note, he may have just answered one of his rhetorical questions without even realising it – his heart did capture someone already, and now he was willing to learn the meaning of it… even if it was through listening to these pointless love songs.

* * *

_**I still can't believe I know the lyrics off my heart, even if I haven't listened to that song in like 5 years! Courtesy of my awesome singing everywhere, though I know my friends are jealous of my lovely voice :D AND DON'T FORGET TO SUGGEST MORE SONGS THAT DUNCAN CAN SUFFER FOR MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA**_

**_Anyhoos, just gonna say if there are any Aussies out there, they are showing TDA on ABC3 at like 7:30am. I'm like counting down until Courtney goes back on, and the DxC relationship goes through so many bumps and cracks. But doesn't every relationship go through that? It's a mess but it's worth going through the rubble._**

**_SMIGGLE!!!  
R&R!!!_**


	7. Sweet Caroline

_**AHHHHH damn you methods, bio, french oral... AHHHHHHHH! Someone tell me why I am doing these subjects. Well while I go torture myself doing these subjects, I have been over the moon that TDWT has just started premiering on ABC3. Idc if I am a teenager, I like watching cartoons. Fullstop.**_

**_And what is even better, since TDWT just started in the Aussie land last Wednesday, it is showing everyday. YAYYY ^^ so I get to see how this whole DxG kiss occurs. Yes, I died when I saw the preview of it. So hopefully, there HAS to be a reason for it, or they will lose a fan for real._**

**_OMGOMGOMGOMG before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to 'CarmillaD' since she suggested this song because of how much I love Puck. AHH what a hottie! So this chapter is for you :D Oooo, I smell chicken in the house... so while I kill time from doing hw and eat, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_**

* * *

The whole time when the final chorus played, only one thought popped up in his mind repeatedly. Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Infact, Duncan didn't even realise the song had finished. Maybe Celine Dion was wearing off on him… maybe until someone scares him with yet another cardboard standee of the wonderful diva.

Although apart from that note, he may have just answered one of his rhetorical questions without even realising it – his heart did capture someone already, and now he was willing to learn the meaning of it… even if it was through listening to these pointless love songs.

Before a mushy thought could pop up in that skull of his, the sounds of a guitar being strummed broke Duncan's train of thought.

_Finally, a song I can appreciate!_

Although after hearing a few seconds of the tune, his hopes decreased big time, knowing the torture would just keep coming and coming.

_Damn, spoke too soon. I really should shut my big mouth so I won't get in trouble._

_Yeah, you really should._

_Did I ask you? Good, so shut up loser!_

_Haha, you called yourself a loser!_

_I did not… oh crap I just did._

The all-too familiar tune made him realise what song this was. I mean hello, this song was his parent's song, and it would always be played on their anniversary every year. Although it wasn't his genre of choice, Duncan had to admit, he found the song pretty catchy. But of course he would bash anyone up if they found out and told someone about this fact.

**Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong**

His mind drifted off to when he first saw Courtney coming off of the boat, taking her first few steps on the dock, observing her new teammates with a smile on her face. He knew from that day forward that they would as he liked to put it, 'get along' so well. He just didn't think that it would actually happen in that way, if you know what I mean.

**Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo**

Duncan enjoyed the spring, mainly because of Spring Break, and the fact that when everyone was stressing out on their exams, he would bludge those days and obviously get in trouble and end up in juvie as usual.

He smiled, reminiscing about those days before he ended up in Camp Wawanakweird.

_Sigh, good times._

_Couldn't agree more dude. Good times indeed. Especially when we got arrested for-_

_Oh dude! That was amazing! But what about the time when we-_

_OMG nothing could beat that day, except when we by accident-_

_Oh man, I miss those days. What a huge list of stuff I went to juvie for._

_It still doesn't change the fact that you have to listen to the song!_

_Dammit!_

**And spring became the summer**

_And when I could've ruled the town and shown the other people who they should be afraid of, I had to end up here. But I mean $100,000 doesn't come by every now and then._

_So does someone like Princess._

_Exactly my point… wait what did you just say?_

**Who'd believe you'd come along  
**

For once, Duncan was glad that he was in this crappy summer camp. Sure, he still hated the fact that he had to wake up every morning to Chris, Chef, the disgusting food that Chef claimed 'edible' to eat, the two-faced Heather, the stupid challenges… the list was never-ending. But yet, there were some good pointers to it, like waking up to his new friends, picking on Harold… he made a mental note to grab the dork's clothes and mix it with the trash so it would be the most embarrassing thing to see since Cody peed his pants.

Somehow, his heart began beating rapidly when his mind went off to Courtney, a part of him was glad that he met Courtney on the island. He knew what his insides were telling him, but the bad boy he is, he began pushing them further away in that beating organ of his.

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

A few flashbacks, mostly when Courtney helped him conquer the phobia challenge by hugging that dreaded standee. Duncan shuddered menacingly at the thought of the cardboard singer, and how he was scared shitless. But when Courtney held his hand, and encouraged and assured him, his fears had faded away.

As corny as that sounded, even to him.

**Touching me, touching you**

Duncan imagined Courtney's touch, her feel giving him shivers up his spine, and giving him goosebumps, as well as making him feel warmer than usual.

Now that he was aware of it, Duncan had noticed that he would feel somewhat colder inside whenever she wasn't around.

And yet again, that sounded much cornier than the last point he made.

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

_Wish it said Courtney instead…_

_Oh lord, it is official. You have fallen off the high and almighty badass state to the pools of romance._

_WHAT! I am still a badass, to be precise, an awesome and hunky badass._

_Psshh, whatever floats your boat… for your sweet Caroline!_

_Why you little…_

**Good times never seem so good**

Flashbacks popped up and kept passing by – the alleged cuddling incident, when their antlers got stuck to the other's, when she kept being in his face for trying to steal a coffee mug, their first arguments towards each other during the Dodgeball challenge, her hugging him after conquering the fear to hug that music store standee, the first time he laid his eyes on her… the list could literally go on if Duncan wanted to.

Unfortunately, he had a song he was forced to listen to.

**I've been inclined to believe it never would**

The time they both were forced to work together for the cooking challenge again began to resurface in his mind. And yet again, they insulted each other the best way they could. He had to admit, he was surprised indeed when Courtney threw the bowl of custard at him proving that she could be 'easy-going,' and he had surprised himself even more when confessing in the confessional stall that although she creased him, he dug that in a chick.

And then later on when Chris the douchebag tasted their cannoli dessert, something inside of him told him to keep the C.I.T. to be calm and place a hand on her shoulder. When he had expected a retort from her, she looked deep into his teal eyes and smiled. Even if it was a small smile, it was a genuine one that he wanted to see more and more of.

Since when did he begin to dig anything that was related to uptight snobby people like her?

_And speaking of which, since when did I get soft to anyone, mostly on girls… and out of any girl, why Princess?_

**And now I, I look at the night, whooo**

Although it was pretty much still daytime, his mind yet again escaladed back to when they had to stay overnight in the woods. Of course, he just had to insult Courtney every single way possible, especially with the hook story. Sure, she acted like she wasn't scared, even though her running into his arms after a wolf howled in the distance proved otherwise. Oh boy was he grateful that wolf howled with perfect timing.

**And it don't seem so lonely**

He was still annoyed that Bridgette set the tent on fire because she had to pee. _I mean hello, didn't she know how to hold it in like a man? Don't tell Geoff I said that, he would skin me alive. But my point is Princess was next to me the whole time, and I could've gotten her to do something unintentional to me…_

_At least it happened when we both woke up the next day, hehehe…_

**We fill it up with only two, oh**

Oh how Duncan was happy indeed when he woke up the next day, surprised yet smiling down on the girl who had called him vile the night before. How she had sighed peacefully and moved her head around for a bit, when he had also observed her hand laying gently on his chest, although he was defiantly sure the uptight girl had no idea what she was doing.

And when she had opened her orbs of vision, her onyx eyes being the main object he had focused on. How his insides went all giddy when she smiled at him for a brief second. He had hoped that maybe giving her a 'sweet' greeting would maintain this mood of hers.

"Morning sunshine," he simply stated, expecting the worse.

Taken aback with the whole predicament, she yelled, "Oh my gosh! Ewww!"

Duncan chuckled to himself inwardly, knowing that all good things must eventually come to an end. For now.

**And when I hurt**

If only she knew how quick his heart began to beat when her hand was on his chest… yep, Duncan hated all these corny thoughts that came out of his head, despising it all one bit.

**Hurting runs off my shoulder**

He smiled devilishly after hearing this line – for the wrong reasons I assure you. When it came to hurting, Duncan was the master of it all – if you referred to hurting as pranking that is.

Oh how I need to do more pranks with the boys to teach Harold a further lesson to remind him to not leave his dirty underwear around. Seriously, that's just sick as. Who cares if he gets hurt in the process, who cares if anyone got hurt at all?

**How can I hurt when holding you  
**

How Duncan's world had stopped spinning because of said song line. Knowing how he was sometimes a sadistic bully, he had loved to see people get hurt and pranked, look at the numerous times he had pranked Harold with DJ and Geoff.

But he knew there was a certain tinge about Courtney that would change him, even if they didn't get together. He knew for sure once the series was all over and everyone had gone back to their normal lives, he could never ever hurt someone the same way again, all because of the princess herself. He knew that one day he would have to –unfortunate for him- give up on crime and pranking others for his humorous needs, but he would any day if it was for a girl he cared about.

Duncan wasn't sure if he had been implying the C.I.T. or not. Curse him to not grasp the obvious.

**Oh, one, touching one, reaching out**

_I wonder if we are allowed to suggest some ideas to Chris. Because I have a ton up my sleeve just to get Princess annoyed._

_Are you sure it's not because you wanna get close to her?_

_Dude, she is not only hot… but she is just different. I seem to recently get all ecstatic when I wake up, just before I see the royal highness herself._

_That still didn't even answer my question. Idiot._

With no comeback to think of, Duncan shut out his inner thoughts and returned to planning for future ideas that could benefit him in a certain way – if he went for it.

**Touching me, touching you**

What were these ideas he was thinking of suggesting? Random idea number one – ask Chris to make them do a slow dance challenge… and demand him to choose Courtney as his partner. If that wouldn't garner ratings, Duncan didn't know what would.

Of course if Chris refused, Duncan was pretty positive Chris didn't want a certain video of him singing in the shower being distributed all over the world as blackmail.

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

_Wonder if Caroline is a good name to name my future kid…_

_Dude, you have officially lost the plot. I don't know you no more._

_It's still me you douche, I'm just saying. Don't make me say Harold's stupid catchphrase!_

_Yep, I'm right. You have completely gone bonkers._

_Have not. Gosh!_

**Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would**

Deep inside that heart of his that many people thought to believe was wrapped around in chains and locked up never to be opened; Duncan had hoped Courtney liked him. Well duh, what has he been trying to get out from her ever since they first met?

**Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good**

Duncan felt relieved he had survived yet another song. Pity he didn't know what other songs there were to come. Even though he was a bit more positive to listen to this song than the others, he still despised the fact that it was a love song nonetheless.

Apart from that, he had yet another idea that he knew take some time to work on, but Duncan didn't care. Right now, he had one ambition on his mind and that was what he wanted to accomplish: he wanted Courtney as his sweet Caroline, and wasn't gonna stop at all to get what he wanted.

* * *

**_I personally just LOVE the Glee version of this song more than Neil Diamond's version, mainly because of Puck :D Gaaaahhh what a hottie._**

**_Keep sending the songs you want used, my idea for song choices are pretty much lame to the extreme. It's all because of my family's different genres of music I tell you. A combination of Elvis and Bon Jovi... with a hint of the Gaga. And don't get me started on my siblings!_**

**_And if you guys want, I can post on my profile what goes on in each episode of TDWT and who gets eliminated and all that crap. OR if you don't wanna spoil it for others, just PM me. Oh man, I am really hungry after that chicken. I wonder if there is any icecream left..._**

**_SMIGGLE!  
R&R!_**


End file.
